


Rush

by iluvkirishima



Series: Beginnings [4]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, rick is soft for drew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkirishima/pseuds/iluvkirishima
Summary: Drew and Rick tried to communicate their love for each other frequently.Drew was very auditory with his, telling Rick that he loved him every day. Rick showed his love more through actions.





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something, but couldn't focus enough to start a new series or continue the two ongoing ones. so this what y'all get instead.

\-------

Drew missed Rick. 

Like, really missed him.

He had been away, completing RASP 1 and Ranger school back to back. He had been gone for 5 months.

And Drew was miserable. He hated not being able to touch Rick, hold him, listen to his extremely corny jokes, and soft snores when he’s completely worn out. 

He missed his boyfriend. Especially because he was halfway across the country, and Drew had had very little contact with him. 

He tried everything to keep busy, but he couldn’t put thoughts of Rick out of his head.

But his soft, Army Ranger boyfriend was coming home.

Finally.

\-------

Drew had worked the night before Rick’s flight came in, and hadn’t been able to sleep before it was time to go pick him up. Instead, he went to the gym, took a shower, cleaned the house, and generally tried to find things to do until it was time to go pick Rick up.

Saying he was tired was an understatement.

Hopefully after the flight Rick would be tired enough to want to go home and go to sleep. Rick didn’t like the way flying didn’t make him felt, as Drew had seen many times. He gets all anxious, especially when he had to do it by himself. There was no way he was going to sleep on a plane.

Drew stood in the baggage claim, pacing back and forth, searching the crowd, looking for Rick.

“Miss me?” A hand wraps around his waist as Rick whispers in his ear, giggling as he watches Drew jump.

“So much. C’mon, let’s go.” Drew grabs the bag Rick had placed on the floor, his heart fluttering as their hands brush against each other. God, he loves this man so fucking much.

“I have a gift for you. Well, multiple, technically.” Rick climbs into the passenger side of Drew’s truck, smile appearing on his face as Drew leans over to kiss his forehead. He may have to display a tough exterior, but everything about Drew made him soft, and he loved it. He loved Drew.

“You’re so sweet, you didn’t have to get me anything. But I appreciate the fact that you did.” Drew kisses Rick again softly before beginning the journey back to their apartment.

\-------

Rick was seated practically on top of Drew in their bed, pleased noises making their way out of his mouth as Drew massages his shoulders. 

“Show me what you got me.” Drew works small kisses into Rick’s shoulder, groaning a little as he shifted to grab a bag off of the floor.

“I couldn’t choose between some of the stuff I saw, so I kinda got all of it. Sorry.” Rick leaned back into Drew, relishing the way his hands worked over his thighs, knuckles kneading their way into knotted muscles.

Rick unzips the bag and pulls out a few smaller plastic bags filled with his tokens of love.

“So first up is this really really warm flannel that I’m probably going to steal from you at some point.” That comment earns quiet laughter pressed into Rick’s skin. Rick always stole Drew’s clothes. It was a given.

“Next we have these nice scented candles, incense, and a new lighter.”

“I like my lighter!”

“Babe, your lighters works maybe what? 15% of the time? I’m tired of it. You’re using the new one.”

“You suck.” Drew regrets his phrasing, although only slightly, as Rick turns to say something completely inappropriate. Instead of allowing that, Drew opts to put his hand over Rick’s mouth, giggling at his muffled attempts to demand freedom.

“What was that Rick? I can’t hear you.” Drew’s giggles soon turn to feigned disgust as Rick’s tongue makes its way across Drew’s hand.

“You’re so nasty. That is gross, Rick.”

“Oh? I thought you liked having my tongue on you?”

“Shut up. What’s next?”

“Next are some new scrubs. As much as I hate covering up that body of yours, I can see the desperate need for these.” Rick hits Drew with the scrubs, ducking away from Drew’s attempt to hit him back.

“Oh, and where do you think you’re going?” Drew pulls Rick back into his arms, locking his arms around the man as he tries to squirm away.

“Drew! Let me go!”

“Never! You’re mine. Forever.” Drew leans over Rick’s shoulder to smile at him, planting a kiss on him before releasing his grip a bit.

“I also bought you that fancy cookbook that you wanted. I saw it in the airport.” Drew squealed into Rick’s ear, saying thank you more times than Rick thought possible.

“And then I got you these.” Rick turns around to face Drew, holding his hands behind his back.

“What are they?”

Rick holds out two jewelry boxes, one for necklaces, and one for rings.

“Which one first?” Drew points to the ring box, gasping softly as Rick pops the lid.

2 bands, simplistic in nature, sat in the box. As Drew pulled one out of the box, he noticed his own initials engraved on the rings.

“I know I don’t tell you I love you enough. I was hoping these rings could symbolize all the words I don’t say.” Rick pulls his ring out the box, slipping it onto Drew’s fingers.

He knew Drew was barely holding in tears. 

Personally, he wasn’t doing much better.

Drew took Rick’s hands, shakily putting the ring on before covering his mouth.

“And last, but not least, I got you these.” Rick opens the necklace box to reveal dog tags.

“Rick…” Drew didn’t have the words to communicate how much this meant to him. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try.

He allowed Rick to place the tags on him before putting the rest of the gifts back into his bag.

“Rick. These are some of - if not the best - gifts I have ever gotten. I know how much you love me, and that you can’t say it all the time. That’s ok.” Drew grabs Rick’s hands again, interlocking their fingers as he continues.

“We have different love languages, and I’m ok with that. These gifts are considerate, they took time, and more importantly, you thought about what I needed and wanted, and filled those gaps. That’s what love is. This is love. I may say it more, but you show me every day that you love me more than words can express. And that’s enough for me.” Drew allows Rick to lay into his chest, feeling his lips make their way up his chest, onto his own. He knew Rick was trying to keep himself preoccupied, keep himself from crying. 

They laid there, Rick asserting himself as the little spoon, as always, Drew mumbling sentiments of affection into the back of his scalp.

“I love you.”

“You’re my everything.”

“You make me so happy.”

“I’d be lost without you.”

“I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

They had talked about marriage of course, and starting a family. 

Maybe in another life.

\-------

Drew could hear Rick snoring, and sighed contently.

This was all he ever wanted. To fall asleep with the man he loved in his arms, knowing that man loved him back.

“Good night, Rick. I love you.” A kiss behind the ear before Drew drifts off as well, leaving the room with the warm feeling of devotion settling over them.

It may not always be easy, but it was worth it. The love would always be worth it.


End file.
